Library Fun Butch x Boomer (SMUT)
by ya.oix
Summary: This story is MATURE CONTENT! (18 ) What happens when things get heated in the library? Read this story to find out! Contains Butch x Boomer, so yaoi!


_This was supposed to be a study date at the library. So how did it end up like this?!_

Boomer could hardly manage to stay quiet. He was seated on top of a table as Butch stood between his legs, kissing him sloppily. Through the passionate make-out session, Boomer's mind was going blank. All he could think about was Butch's alluring touch and aroma. The situation of being in public no longer stood out to him as Butch glided his hand down Boomer's stomach, making him shiver in the process. He was sensitive there, and Butch knew his way around the blond's body.

Boomer pulled away from the kiss, gasping for breath and attempting to mumble something.

"What is it, baby?" Butch smirked, sucking on his neck sloppily. Boomer gripped Butch's hair, biting his lip to suppress moans.

"I-... I want you... To take me..." He panted, spreading his legs even more. The heat he was experiencing was unbearable.

Butch smirked at him, admiring the slutty attitude Boomer had developed.

"I didn't know you were into that sort of thing." Butch purred into his ear, slipping his hand into his pants.

Boomer looked away shyly, thighs spread out widely as his pale body trembled. Having his dirty side exposed in such a public place made him feel embarrassed.

He put two fingers next to Boomer's mouth, signaling him to suck. Boomer took his hand close, popping the digits into his mouth. His moans were muffled as he swirled his tongue around them. Butch grunted, pushing a third into his mouth. Boomer took them all with pleasure, lacing them thoroughly with his saliva. Eventually, Butch pulled his fingers out, leaning over and kissing him roughly.

He thrust two finger into the blond without so much as a warning. Boomer muffled moans into the kiss, gripping the back of Butch's shirt. They had done this many times before, but being in public excited him even more. What would they do if someone saw? He could hardly keep his voice down with the way Butch teased and prepared him.

Butch nearly struggled to push his fingers through.

"So fucking tight," He ended the kiss, "how will I ever fit in here?"

Boomer tried his best to be quiet. It was difficult considering how all he could think about was the pleasure. Butch continued to finger the blond. Boomer muffled himself with the back of his hand. Slowly he closed his eyes, and let out a quiet whine. He could feel another finger push into his tightness, and shuddered from the pleasure.

Suddenly, the fingers were pulled out.

Butch checked behind him to see if anyone was paying attention to the scene. He turned back to a panting Boomer and pulled out the cock he loved so much.

"Hey Boomer," he licked his lips, "can I put it in now?"

Boomer moved his hands down to his excited hole, spreading it with his fingers.

"Please," He heaved, "make a mess out of me."

Butch observed his lust-filled face and his trembling body. Didn't he know that with an appearance like that, Butch wouldn't be able to hold back?

He grabbed Boomer's thighs and spread them apart, prodding the tip around the hole.

"You don't even know what you've done by saying that," Butch breathed into his ear, suddenly pushing half of the length in.

Boomer gasped and tried suppressing his moans. He laid back onto the table, watching through his thighs.

"Damn," Butch grunted, "it's squeezing me so hard, but it feels so good!"

He pushed more of his cock into Boomer, almost all of it was in now.

"Don't be so loud, please..." Boomer panted.

He looked past his seme to check for anyone. Finding no one, he looked back into Butch's eyes.

"Isn't the threat of getting caught fun? I bet you like being watched." Butch kissed Boomer's neck, leaving bite marks in his pale skin.

Boomer's eyes widened, feeling exposed.

"No, it's not like that!"

Butch smirked as he thrust fully in, making Boomer squeal in pleasure.

"You're more sensitive than usual. The thought of getting caught arouses you, doesn't it?" Butch eyed Boomer's leaking dick, trembling with excitement.

Boomer looked away, panting. Knowing he had won, Butch grinned and pulled out to his head, then shoved it back in again. He couldn't stop anymore; the pleasure was too much to handle! He began thrusting in and out of Boomer quickly, grunting.

Boomer held both of his hands to his mouth, watching between his thighs as Butch wrecked him.

He increased his pace, loving the feeling of Boomer's insides. It wasn't long before he found his prostate being pounded against. Boomer tilted his head again, letting out a heavy moan. His eyes tilted back and his face flushed with red.

"Oh? Did I find your sweet spot, hm? Is it-" He thrusted hard "-here?"

Boomer gasped, moaning into his palm. He felt defeat: How could he keep his voice down now?!

Suddenly, the thrusting slowed and his hands were removed from his lips.

"About what you said earlier," Butch smirked, "do you still want me to make a mess out of you?"

Boomer couldn't keep his feelings back anymore. This felt too good to hold back!

"Please use me however you want, Butch, I'm your slut," He purred back, letting passion take him over.

Butch resumed his thrusting to it's normal pace, then faster, until it drove the blond over the edge.

He grabbed Boomer's neglected cock and began jerking it. He rubbed it to the pace of the thrusting, until all he could hear was the sound of his sweet moans. Boomer tightened up around his length, showing signs of upcoming release. Butch was close to reaching his own limit, as he began grunting more frequently.

"Gonnaa... Gonna cum... Cumming... I'm...!" Boomer shuddered, lifting his hips up.

Butch smirked down at him, stroking and grinding even faster.

"Go on baby, cum for me. Let me see your slutty face."

Boomer reached his limit, not caring if someone heard or saw.

Butch observed his satisfied expression and felt the tightness around his cock. Moments after, he reached his limit as well, releasing his load into Boomer.

Both boys panted together, tired from the loving session. Neither one of them spoke until Butch finally pulled out. He smirked at the exhausted boy in front of him.

"Best study date ever."


End file.
